Mysterious Ghost
by animeb00kwriter
Summary: The four boys (Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei) all get dreams of a girl... they act weird and stuff... (bad summary)
1. Everyone falls asleep

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!! Don't rub it in!!  
  
Sorry if it ever takes a while to put down a chapter up on post, but im doin alot of stuff in real life with my friends! Its suppose to be spiritual and funny... so... enjoy!

--------------------------------------

**_---Chapter One---  
_**  
_**Yusuke's house   
**_  
Yusuke walks home from school one morning when Atsuko stops him, "Yusuke, you have to go to bed early. Keiko called and said you had a test bright and early."  
  
Yusuke stares at his mom, "Alright... whatever... wait -- why are you here so late? Usually your out."  
  
"I dunno," she replies.  
  
Yusuke shrugs, it was a good enough answer for him. He walks up to him room still wearing his usual green outfit and sits on his bed. "She didn't ahve to tell me that, I'm tired anyway... Kuwabara annoyed me to death..." He yawns and quickly falls asleep on his bed.  
  
**_Kurama's house_**   
  
"Suuichi," called Kurama's Mom.  
  
"Yes, mother?" he replied walking down the stairs to see her.  
  
"Don't you have to leave early morning tomorrow?" Kurama nods. "Then go to bed now, its already 9:45"  
  
"Yes mother." he walks back upstairs and into his bedroom. He changes into his black and red pajamas and falls asleep.  
  
**_Kuwabara's house_**   
  
The phone rings and Kuwabara answers, "Uh, hello?"  
  
"Kuwabara, its Oni, remember the test we have tomorrow morning? Do you have any notes?" said the voice on the phone  
  
At the word of test, Kuwabara knew he had to study and sleep. it was already 9:45!! He studied until ten then fell asleep and the phone was hanging off the hook with Oni yelling "KUWABARA?! YOU THERE?!" until the nit finally hung up. (( Sorry, I would consider it a nit if he never hung up for 15 minutes... hehe ))  
  
**_In the park_**   
  
Hiei sat up in a tree branch with one leg hanging over a side. "Kurama better be here early... Yukina comes here every morning now... And I want to leave here as soon as possible..." He stared up at the full moon for a while and fell asleep. ((shortie guy got a shortie paragraph...))

---------------------------

Sorry that one was short, but I only wanted to put the first beginning of when they fall asleep. Well, review... and review please! Thanks!!

P.S. I promise the next one will be MUCH longer!!


	2. Yusuke's Dream

Back yet again! I decided to put the dreams in separate chapters... so... enjoy, have fun, be merry! Just dont forget to read my whole story and review...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
--Yusuke--  
  
In Yusuke's dream, he and Keiko were sitting on the grass having a picnic. They leaned in for a kiss and the skys began to slowly darken to grey... then pitch black... Keiko clinged to Yusuke until she was being pulled away from him... Keiko was screaming Yusuke's name and he began to run after her until she dissapeared into the darkness of the shadows. Yusuke stood there with a tear streaming down his cheek. "Keiko..."  
  
Giggling was heard from behind him. He turned around to see who it was in case it was whom ever took Keiko. Instead he stood mouth agaped at the female creature. She was standing as tall as Yusuke and had long, white, silvery hair to her waist. She had sparkling sky blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a white dress to her knees and wore no foot wear. She floated off of the grass still giggling and neared Yusuke smiling innocently and sweetly. She slowly lifted her hand and held it out to Yusuke as she tilted her head. Even though she was Yusuke's height, she was only around seven or so as to how she spoke. "Come play with me Yusuke Urameshi... You can play with Keiko later... I promise..."  
  
Yusuke's eyes glowed white and he placed her hand in the girl's hand with his mouth still agaped as though hipnotized. The girl smiled, "Good toy, Yusuke Urameshi..."  
  
Yusuke's gaped mouth slowly curved into a smile, "What's your name?"  
  
"Bellae Urameshi... Don't you remember now...? I'm your beloved..." Her voice faded as her hand slipped from Yusuke's...  
  
Yusuke sat up in his bed breathing hard and looking around him, "I'm in my room... It was all a dream... wasn't it?" He fell back into his bed staring at the ceiling as he could not get back to sleep. "Bellae... Bellae Urameshi..." is all he said repeating it a few times.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, this one was short too... I PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER...Well... thats all... as I said... enjoy, have fun, be merry... and just to tell ya a spolier... all their dreams have this same looking girl... Review and review! 


	3. Kurama's Dream

I am back with another chapter!! This time it is Kurama's dream!! I am putting all four boy's dreams into separate chapters because they came out so long... well... enjoy enjoy!!!   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
--Kurama--  
  
In Kurama's room, he slept in his night clothes and dreamed peacefully. His dream was of him and his Mother talking at the table. "Mother, I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yes, Suuichi?" she said...  
  
"I'm a demon... please do not be scared... My real name, is Yoko Kurama... I'm a fox demon..."  
  
Her mother smiled and got up and hugged him, "Suuichi... I would never be scared, youkai or not... You not to worry about that..."  
  
The table of the kitchen they had been sitting at suddenly dissolved, the whole room dissolved... He and his mother were surrounded in darkness. His mother looked around them, "Suuichi... What is happening?"  
  
"I do not know, Mother..."  
  
"You did it, didn't you?! Your a demon... You brought this darkness to kill me!"  
  
"Mother! No! I would never!"  
  
His mother slapped him across the face, "LIAR!!" she yelled and ran off.  
  
"Mother, wait!" he yelled and tried running after her but she disappeared in darkness. "Mother...."  
  
Giggling was heard, "Suuichi... Yoko Kurama..." said a female kid's voice in a sing song tone. "Suuichi... Yoko Kurama..."  
  
"Who is there?!" he demanded turning around.  
  
The same girl who was in Yusuke's dream appeared there. Her long silverly hair just the same, the long white dress was the same, her pale skin was the same... only instead of blue eyes... she had deep emerald green eyes... She giggled again and floated above the ground and landed infront of Kurama and held out her hand. Kurama stared at the girl his eyes glowing white as Yusuke's had. "Come play with me Suuichi... or Yoko Kurama... You can play with your mommy later... I promise..."  
  
Kurama's straight mouth curved into a smile, "What is your name...?"  
  
"Bellae Kurama... Don't you remember me? I am your beloved... your one and only..." Her voice slowly faded and her pale and soft hand slipped away from Kurama's...  
  
Kurama yelled and sat up quickly in bed and stared forward. His emerald eyes wide open and he was breathing hard. He scanned around him. "It was.... just a dream wasn't it?" He fell back into bed then blinked, "Mother! Is she here?" He ran downstairs and knocked on his Mother's bedroom door. "Mother... are you in there?"  
  
"Yes Suuichi... what is the matter to bring to up so late at night?" she answered sleepily...  
  
"Nothing Mother... I'm just glad your here..." he said and went back upstairs into his room and lay upon his bed. "Bellae... Bellae Kurama..." he said softly and repeating it...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Alrighty... well... thats it! And if you cannot pronoucne the name Bellae... its pronounced: Bell - Aye.... So... remember: REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!! P.S. see? this one was a bit longer... 


End file.
